


Wrinkles and Snark The Dynamic Duo

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and share!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Wrinkles and Snark The Dynamic Duo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) KandiSheek#9912
> 
> 2) SHORT PROMPTS
> 
> \- alpha/alpha or omega/omega  
> \- friends with benefits pining  
> \- snowed in
> 
> 3) LONG PROMPTS
> 
> \- In which one of them is secretly a monster (vampire, werewolf, tentacle blob, evil elf on the shelf, whatever you can think of) and is terrified of the other person finding out. They don't expect to be accepted until the other person proves them wrong. (extra points if you make them resolve things with sex)
> 
> \- Steve picks up a hitchhiker who looks like he's been dragged backwards through the woods and doesn't realize it's Tony Stark. When Tony says he has no money to pay him for his service Steve realizes Tony won't be able to afford a place to stay for the night. He offers him the couch in his cabin.
> 
> \- Steve and Tony have retired from the superhero business and are now living out their days in a small house on the hills. Give me all the snarky old man married life fluff.
> 
> 4) DO NOT WANTS
> 
> Character bashing, Woobification, Kidfic, Highschool/College AU, Scat, Mpreg, Daddy kink, Age play, Feminization (I'm all for lingerie and them wearing dresses and heels if they feel like it, just keep the pronouns male and don't call their ass their pussy etc.)
> 
> 5) OTHER STUFF I LOVE
> 
> \- Dark fics welcome! Especially body horror / psychological horror (I especially love dark!Steve, just punch me in the face with hurt, no comfort needed. MCD is absolutely allowed)  
> \- SFW things: Royal/Medieval/Space AU, King/Servant, age gaps (especially when Steve is the one much older than Tony. Please make Tony at least 18 though), Banter, Friendly Rivalry, Using their words to resolve fights, No Powers AU  
> \- NSFW things: Heat cycles, sugar daddy, cock warming, orgasm denial, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, bondage, impact play (spanking and floggers)
> 
> For treats: Got any recipes you love? Throw them my way! I love dance videos and Stony memes (the dumber the better) and I never say no to a nice gif of Chris or Downey ;)


End file.
